stormbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Roux Cuélebre
"Go on niña, just let out that anger." Roux Cuélebre is a Preternatural clone of Atlas leader Amelia Samodiva, and the model for the first few batches of Preternaturals; specifically the DRACO and VIRGO origins. She is one of the oldest Synths after Asena and is one of the most frightening Synths around. Appearance "At the same height as Kat, she was a tall woman with a mess of black hair, deep set eyes, cinnamon coloured skin tinged with gold, and dressed in practical black gym clothes rather than her usual leather jacket." Though she is described (from Wilny's perspective at least) as being stunningly beautiful, and so much alike in appearance to her mother that many don't recognize the difference immediately, there is clearly some differences between her and Samodiva such as Roux having black hair whilst Samodiva has brown. Whilst Samodiva wears gold, Roux seems to prefer black and red and likes to wear leather jackets. She apparently smells like a bonfire according to Wilny. Synth Features "She was a dragon right to her core; made of rage, cloaked in fire and diamonds, and ready to fight and burn the world to ash." The diamond skin trait she has, has a quality to it that is different to other Preternaturals as it is more like shark skin made of tiny mircoscopic scales with a crystaline casing which cannot be cut, peirced or burnt. Personality From what is revealed of Roux so far, she is highly bad tempered and hostile to almost everyone, quick to anger and very stern. Many people run in fear when she is angry or even just the slightest bit pissed off. She is clearly capable of supressing all of this rage as she manages to act sweet and charming whilst infiltrating the Risio Gala. History Roux is the only daughter of Amelia Samodiva, and is infact a preternatural clone of her, created long before the official creation of the of preternatural synths. The majority of her early life was spent being given a veriety of new genetic updates to test out, which Samodiva then would use upon herself. It is not outrightly clear if Roux harbours any ill feelings about this, however she has shown deep anger towards the Rioteers who kidnapped her, likely during the time of Mullardoch's destruction. Abilities "Despite his exaggerations, there was some truth behind her dragon-like descriptions as Roux Cuélebre was renowned for her fiery talents and rage." Diamond Skin "It couldn’t be cut, couldn’t be pierced and couldn’t be burnt" Pyrros "And so, if having diamond skin wasn’t enough, whoever had created her had sought to give her an additional talent of being able to ignite her skin on fire. This was done through releasing a gas through her pores that could be ignited by a single spark, usually created from the friction of rubbing her crystallised skin together." Being able to light herself on fire is a very very rare talent, which there has been an attempt to replicate with other Preternaturals, however the success rate is minimal. It doesnt appear that Roux has much control over the fire she can produce, and that it is not much more than a party trick or defensive ability as she has to create a spark to ignite the flame, and even then its not known to the extent of how much of her body is covered beyond her arms. She could create a fireball but only with the use of alcohol to set alight, but there is mention that spitting fire is one of her key tricks with this ability. Relationships friend 1 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. friend 2 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Gallery Stormbite Cover.png|Fulll Cover Tumblr pqo0s4spxl1uz6veko4 1280.png|The Rogues Tumblr pagqszq4wt1uz6veko2 540.png Tumblr p6ggvrrw3q1uz6veko2 640.jpg Quotes * “''Niña!'' Shoulders back and cut that shit out!” * “Wilny Mira! Ven aquí ahora, Azulejo!” * “Cállate. Yes, you are. All broken people are quietly angry but cry because that’s all they know how to do unless shown otherwise.” * So, you’re not really scared at all. You’re just angry.” * "You both need to bring up your regrets and rages and kick the shit out of them to clear your heads.” * “Bastards, now that’s something I’ve not heard you say before. Gilipollas is what you should yell!” Trivia * Open flames are banned from being near Roux due to spontaneous combustion. References Category:Preternaturals Category:Female Characters Category:Synth Characters Category:Characters